conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Parataiso Motu
|religion = Christianity |demonym = Parataisian |government_type = Parliamentary |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |legislature = |sovereignty_type = |established_event1 = |established_date1 =300's |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |area_rank = 85th |area_km2 = 19 |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = 0,58 |area_label = Total |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $ 885 million |GDP_PPP_rank = 205 |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 est. |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $ 7,000 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 29 |Gini_rank = 27,6 |Gini_year = 2016 |HDI_year = 2015 |HDI = 0.951 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_rank = 0.951 |currency = Parataiso Dollar |currency_code = PD |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = UTC +12 |utc_offset_DST = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy AD |drives_on = right |cctld = .pm |iso3166code = |calling_code = |aircraft_code = PM-AAA to PM-ZZZ |vehicle_reg = A-000 |largest_settlement = Matu Mauga Nu'u|capital_type = Town|ethnic_groups = 70% Parataisians (or Natives) 20% Europeans 5% "South-Pacificans" 5% Several other groups|established = 1801}} Parataiso Motu or O le malo faitele motu aloaia o Parataiso Motu (eng; The official island republic of Parataiso Motu) also referred to as "ParaMotu" or "PM" is a island nation located 1 675, 83 miles from the Mexican west coast (1°18'32.81"N 121°13'39.22"V), making it's closest neighbor Clipperton Island by 1,009 miles. However, the island government wants to think that that their closest neighbor is the east coast of French Polynesia by 1,433 miles due to that Clipperton island is just a territory owned by France and not a nation itself. History Discovery It was discovered on the 17 of April 1799 by a unknown captain (so is his crew). However, the islands had been populated and ruled by Polynesians, found by them in the 300's. War In 1654 a war started between the three tribes, Matu, Sisifo and Saute. These three tribes had always been fighting about land and resources, but now the conflict had flared up. The conflict ended with a half of the population dead. The three tribe-chiefs then signed a contract sharing up the island into three regions that each tribe was allowed to take resources from. The contract plus the signatures was engraved in a massive stone that still exists and is readable*, called the "Faamaualuga maa" (eng; Pride stone). *It is not readable because that no one can decrypt the alphabet, but thru papers saved from the tribe-chiefs sons and there sons and so on, The Contract has been written down and followed the language development. WW1 During world war one, US temporarily annexed Parataiso Motu and set up a military base there in exchange for lifetime military protection* *To this day, US is still ParaMotu's closest ally. WW2 During World War Two, ParaMotu decided to sign up to the Konekarate tutoatasi. This contract made Parataiso Motu a neutral country, even though the US still was allowed to operate their base. Base move Year 1967 US moved base "Muli Parataiso" from the main island to prison island (an island a half kilometer from the islands south-west coast). Therefore, the US was able to build a bigger new base. Geography Parataiso Motu consists of 2 islands; Main Isle (Largest in size) and Prison Isle (70 acres and the smallest). The Main Isle is around 6 square miles, while the Prison Isle is around 70 acres. Climate Parataiso Motu's climate is typical for the tropics, summer usually reach 30°C at daytime and 22°C at night. The wind is usually calm, making fans a popular product. The highest recorded temperature was 39°C in 1931. Politics Parataiso Motu is run with a parliamentary system of government. The president is both head of state and head of government. Law & Order Parataiso Motu has armed forces, a small military made up by 1000 soldiers, but it also has, police, fire department and ambulance and medical service. Foreign Relations Parataiso Motu has several allies there among the US, French Polynesia, Mexico, Tuvalu, Nauru, Fiji and Samoa. Military AFOPM or VOPM (Armed Forces of Parataiso Motu) (Vaegaau o Parataiso Motu) is the military of Parataiso Motu and consists of the Navy (NOPM), the Army (OLAOPM) and the Air Force (OLMAOPM). The Army is responsible for land based military operations, The Navy for guarding territorial water and the Air Force for guarding Parataisian airspace. Economy The Government makes a lot of money thru Vacation Resorts due to the fact that 40% of all resorts are owned by the government. Tourism points of interest are for instance Prison Isle, The Cable Car,''' '''Faamaualuga maa and Mine Tours. But, the biggest attraction is the so called "Soda Village". Mining is also popular due to heavily amounts of phosphate found in the center of the island that reminds of Nauru. Category:Parataiso Motu Category:Nations Category:Country Category:Islands